Traktorowe szaleństwo
Rarity stoi na łące pełnej kwiatów. Rarity – Ostatnio w programie: Zawodnicy bawili się w jajecznych zabójców, lub po prostu mieli się objajczyć. Były gonitwy, kąpiele z piraniami i fortele. Wyzwanie wygrała Kat a odpadła ponowna przyjaciółka Gisel – Vivian. Jesteście gotowi na więcej? Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę w Bziździszewie! ' Muzyka ,,I wana be famoust" Domek Hello Kitty dziewczyn: Gisel siedziała na zakurzonej beczce (nie ma Muriel robi się brudno) Gisel – Skoro nie ma Vivian to moją jedyną szansą na pozostanie w programie jest Ilaj… i Roberto. Kichnęła. Zdmuchnęła kurz. Gisel – Już mam dość tej farmy… Zeskoczyła z beczki. Gisel – Ciekawe gdzie Pinkie i Kat? Szopa gdzieś na polu: Kat i Pinkie jak widać znalazły opuszczoną, dawną karczmę, mini karczmę. W ów mini karczmie, lub szopie był drewniany barek i dwie beczki przy nim. No i składzik oranżady… Dziewczyny piły ów napój. Kat – Jak fajnie było wygrać :) Pinkie – Poczułam ukłucie zazdrości. Kat – Rozumiem. Już niedługo finał. Pinkie – A w nim my :> Kat – I uczciwa walka :> Pinkie – Pewnie :D ' Kat - Pinkie, a tak poza tym… Jak tam z twoimi osobowościami? Pinkie – Myślę, że ten wątek już się znudził autorowi, więc na razie nie powrócą :P Kat – Co?! O_O Pinkie – Nic, nic. Nie wrócą. Kat – Ale… Pinkie – Słuchaj. Są takie rzeczy, o których się nawet najlepszym filozofom nie śniło. Pinkie połknęła butelkę i wyszła. Kat – To ja wolę nie wiedzieć o tych rzeczach… Domek Brudnej Drabiny chłopaków: Roberto mówił coś do Ilaja siedzącego na łóżku. Roberto – …I widzisz. Jeżeli chcesz aby Gisel została w programie musimy współpracować. Ilaj – E… Nie. Roberto – Co?! Nawet ja się tego nie spodziewałem. Powtórz. Ilaj – Nie. Nawet dla Gisel nie sprzymierzę się z takim psem jak ty! Ilaj po raz któryś odcinek z rzędu z trzaskiem zamknął za sobą drzwi. Roberto – To mi komplikuje sprawy… Ilaj wychodząc trafił na Pinkie. Ilaj – Hej Pinkie. Pinkie – Hejka naklejka :D Ilaj – Słuchaj jest sprawa taka i taka… Pinkie – Jaka? Ilaj – Po prostu chcę wywalić Roberto. Pinkie podskoczyła, za drugim razem zrobiła salto. Stanęła i mocno uścisnęła Ilajowi rękę. Pinkie – Pewnie! Ja i Kat jesteśmy za! Ilaj – S… Serio? Pinkie – No pewnie. Też go nie lubimy :3 Ilaj – Czyli mogę rozumieć, że dziś do krowy przywiązany zostanie Roberto. Pinkie – Tak. Ilaj zadowolony odszedł. ' Przy płocie: Rarity wezwała finałową piątkę, by stanęła przy drewnianym płocie. Za płotem znajdował się jakiś ziemno-trawiasty tor wyścigowy. Rarity – Witam finałowa piątko! Kat – Hej. Rarity – Po dzisiejszym zadaniu zostanie was tylko czwórka, czyli 3 odcinki do finału! Ilaj – Fajnie :) Rarity – Owszem. Jednak teraz czeka was zadanie… Czy ktoś dla formalności zapyta jakie? Gisel – Ja mogę *odchrząknęła* jakie? Rarity – Jakoś mało przekonywująco zapytałaś… Pinkie – Jaaaaakieeeee? ^^ Rarity – Dużo lepiej ^_^ Gisel przewróciła oczami. Rarity – Będziecie dziś musieli ścigać się po tym ziemno-trawiasto-błotnym torze za płotem. Zawodnicy odwrócili się. Rarity – Oczywiście będziecie to robili w fajnych wiejskich wehikułach… Z oddali nadjechało 5… czerwonych… podrdzewiałych… plujących dymem… Traktorów! (prowadzili je jacyś wiochmeni i Twilight) Ilaj – Będziemy jeździć traktorami? Roberto – I to na wyścigi? Rarity – Tak. Roberto – A gdzie kruczki? Utrudnienia. Rarity – Brak. Ilaj – Może tak jak kiedyś to robił Chris… kłamiesz? Rarity – Nie, zbyt was lubię. 3 okrążenia. Kto wygra ten jest nietykalny. Pinkie – A dostaniemy chwilę by obczaić jak te traktory działają? Rarity – Ok. 15 minut. Trening: Każdy rozpoczął ,,ogarnianie traktora” Pinkie: Pinkie – Trzeba złamać zasadę… lub dwie :D Pinkie wyjęła ze swej koafiury garnek z wodą. Pinkie – Parę składników i mamy extra benzynę ^^ Napluła do garnka, woda zrobiła się zielona. Pinkie – Co jeszcze… Nasypała trochę włosów z pod pachy Beth i… rtęci. Jak na zawołanie przybiegła Pani Maćkowska. Pinkie – Pani Generał? Pani Maćkowska – Już teraz Pani Caryca! Wyczułam rtęć! Pinkie – Hylę czoła Caryco… A i ja nie mam rtęci… Roberto ją ma :P Pani Maćkowska – Ok. Caryca odeszła, a Pinkie podniosła garnek. Pinkie – Tylko gdzie ten wlew? Nie znalazła wlewu paliwa, nalała do rury wydechowej XD Pinkie – I będzie turbo :> Roberto: Roberto siedział za kółkiem i powoli ogarniał sprzęt. Roberto – Tu się zmienia biegi… Pani Maćkowska – Wiem, że masz rtęć! Wyłaź! Ręce do góry! Roberto – Niech se gada… *włączył silnik i Panią Halinę spowił kłąb dymu* Roberto odjechał. Pani Maćkowska – Chyba jako caryca nie idzie mi zbyt dobrze… Abdykuje! Zostanę szpiegiem kontrwywiadu… rosyjskiego :D Pani Maćkowska odeszła. Roberto – Uff… Wracam do roboty… Tu jest gaz… hamulec… Gisel: Gisel kompletnie nie wiedziała co robić. Gisel – Hmm… *Nacisnęła ręką pedał gazu* Traktor zawarczał (Serio, jak pies) Gisel – To się nie uda. Napatoczyła się Choco Babcia. Choco Babcia – Co robisz niewiasto w tym traktorze? Gisel – Nic. Choco Babcia – Typowe dla czarnych tubylców z ameryki… południowej. Gisel bezceremonialnie kopnęła Choco Babcie z półobrotu w brzuch. Choco Babcia odturlała się. Gisel – Tubylec? Niech nikt nie zapomina, że umiem grać w nogę! Kopnęła traktor. Ten odpalił. Gisel – U ^^ Wsiadła za kierownicę i podjechała na tor. Kat: Kat siedziała na fotelu i malowała paznokcie papajowym lakierem. Kat – Gotowała kaszka sroczkę… Temu dała na paznokieć… temu dała na palec… temu nic nie dała i mu f*cka pokazała :P Skończyła malować pazurki, włożyła lakier do torebki i już chciała odpalać, ale… Kat – No nie! Nie mogę prowadzić puki lakier mi nie zaschnie! Zaczęła dmuchać na paznokcie. Kat – Yhm. Nie idzie. Wyskoczyła z kokpitu i poszła pobiegać po łące. Ilaj: Ilaj nie robił nic. Siedział sobie za kierownicą, opalał się przez szybę. Zadanie: Przygotowania skończyły się. Zawodnicy zajęli miejsca na linii startu. Rarity siedziała na plastikowym krześle przy granicy toru. Rarity – Na zielony divo-sygnał ruszacie! Ilaj – Na co?! Przed traktorami, w rzędzie ustaliły się kolejno Twilight, Barbie i Lucy (Twilight była pomalowana na czerwono, Barbie na żółto, a Lucy na zielono) Twilight odskakuje – 3! Gisel łapie za kierownicę. Barbie zaczyna się ruszać – 2. Kat dmucha na paznokcie i kładzie stopy na kierownicy. Barbie odskakuje – 1… Ilaj mruży oczy. Lucy podskakuje – Start! Wszyscy startują. Pinkie włączą swoje super uper maxi taxi turbo i pędzi zostawiając zielone wyziewy. Jednak na pierwszym zakręcie owalnego toru pojawia się problem! Nie działa kierownica, Pinkie w traktorze wypada za tor. Reszta zatrzymała się metr za startem. Wszyscy – O_O Pinkie wychodzi z wraku. Pinkie – Nic mi nie jest! Rarity – To dobrze, ale nie masz się jak ścigać… zostały 4 osoby. Pinkie - :< Rarity patrzy na pozostałą czwórkę. Rarity – A wy czemu stoicie? Ruchy! Ruchy! Roberto pierwszy wystartował. Szybko wyprzedził resztę, zajechał drogę Ilajowi i znalazł się na prowadzeniu. Za Roberto pędzi Ilaj, za Ilajem Gisel, a na końcu spiralami meandrami jedzie Kat (Kieruje stopami) Kat – Coś… mi… nie… idzie! Kat wypada za tor w tym miejscu co Pinkie. Rarity – Zostały 3 osoby. Kat siada obok Pinkie, na ziemi. Kat – Chociaż paznokcie mam całe. Pinkie – A my jesteśmy na wylocie :< Kat – Ups. Tym czasem Roberto skończył pierwsze okrążenie. Ilaj jechał wolno, przez to, że wygiął sobie koło wpadając do głębokiej kałuży. Ilaja wyprzedza Gisel, która manewruje pomiędzy dziurami i kępkami trawy. Gisel – Sorry kotek :P Ilaj – Jedź, jedź. Gisel dogania Roberto na jedynym, w miarę płaskim odcinku. Roberto – Ty już tutaj? O nie! Zajechał jej drogę. Gisel – Ty… ty… Gisel prawie wypadła z toru. Roberto – Ha, ha! Tym czasem traktor Ilaja utkwił w wielkiej kałuży. Ilaj – Serio?! Wyszedł z wehikułu i spróbował go popchnąć. Ilaj – Nie idzie! Przeszedł przez wodę. Ilaj – Rarity? Jakaś pomoc drogowa? Wtedy z wielką prędkością minęli go Giseli Roberto. Trysnęła woda, na Ilaju ani jej śladu. Rarity wzięła megafon. Rarity – Roberto i Gisel mają już prawie 2/3 okrążenia! A Ilaj… nie ma pomocy drogo… Z kałuży wyskoczyła Twilight. Wypchnęła traktor na tor. Twilight – Gotowe! Twilight zniknęła w wodzie. Rarity – Ok. Ilaj wraca do gry! Ilaj ruszył. Jakimś cudem nadrobił stracone okrążenie i był teraz parę metrów za Roberto. Roberto – Ja drugi? Ilaj trzeci? O nie! Roberto wjechał od tyłu w traktor Gisel i wyprzedził ją. Gisel – Brutal! Kat/Pinkie – Buuuuu! Roberto skończył drugie okrążenie. Kilka sekund po nim skończył Ilaj równo z Gisel. Roberto – Gonią mnie… czas trochę zakurzyć… Roberto przycisnął raptownie hamulec wzniecając chmurę pyłu i przełączył silnik na mało wydajny tryb emitujący mnóstwo spalin. Gisel i Ilaj kaszlą w chmurze pyłu i spalin, a Roberto odjeżdża (już na normalnym trybie) Ilaj – Gisel… goń go… Gisel rusza na oślep, ale wylatuje poza tor. Gisel – Au! Chmura pyło-spalin opada, Ilaj rusza, ale słyszy klakson i Rarity. Rarity – Uwaga! Brawo! Roberto wygrał zadanie! Roberto wygrał wyścig! Gisel wyszła z wraku. Gisel – No… nie… Rarity - A was zapraszam z góry an wieczorną ceremonię ^^ Wieczór, ceremonia: Wszyscy siedzą na ławkach, przy ognisku. Rarity – Jak wiecie dzisiejsze zadanie wygrał Roberto i jest nietykalny. Wszyscy patrzeli groźnie na zwycięzcę. Rarity – Jestem szczerze załamana… Aż 3 osoby, dziewczyny, wypadły z toru! Kat – Tak! Tak! Gisel – To cię cieszy… au! *dotyka zabandażowanej ręki* Kat – Nie, nie. Wreszcie wysechł mi lakier ^^ Gisel – Aha? Rarity – Tylko czworo z was przejdzie do ćwierćfinału… Możecie już iść głosować. Głosujcie mądrze. Cała piątka poszła do latryny zwierzeń. ' ' ' ' ' Zawodnicy wrócili i usiedli. Twilight przybyła zaraz z kartką, dała ją Rarity i uciekła. Rarity – Dzisiaj wyjątkowo odczytam wasze głosy… I jeszcze powiem kto na kogo głosował ^_^ Gisel/Ilaj/Kat/Pinkie – Nie! Rarity – Tak :D Wszyscy patrzą na siebie niepewnie. Rarity – Ekhm… Pierwszy głos od Pinkie… Na - - - - - - - - - - - - Ilaja! Ilaja – Co?! Mieliśmy mieć sojusz? Pinkie – Ale Roberto jest nietykalny… Roberto przewraca oczami. Ilaj – Super. Rozprawię się z tobą w ćwierćfinale. Rarity – O ile tam dojdziesz :P… Słuchaj teraz głos od ciebie… - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Pinkie! Pinkie – Co?! I ty mi tu o lojalności sojuszu mówisz?! Ilaj uśmiechnął się zawstydzony. Pinkie – To na ciebie mogłam nasłać Carycę! Roberto – To ty nasłałaś Maćkowską?! Ilaj/Pinkie – Cicho! Rarity – Kochani :D Jeszcze głos od Kat, Gisel i Roberto… Najpierw Kat… - - - - - - - - - - - - - U… Gisel. Kat – Ups. Gisel patrzy złowrogo na Kat. Pinkie – Dobrze Kat… Tylko czemu nie Ilaj?! Ilaj – What?! Pinkie – Też cię kocham :/ Rarity – Ale emocje *powachlowała się kartką* I głos Gisel… - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Kat. Kat – Hy, hy, hy. Ty paskudo! Gisel – A ty głosowałaś na mnie! Byłyśmy razem w drużynie! Kat - ):P Pinkie – To powinien być Ilaj! Rarity – Widzę, że się zaraz pozabijacie *spogląda na kartkę* wiem na kogo głosował Roberto, tą osoba, na którą zagłosował, jak się domyślacie, dziś pożegnamy. A jest to… - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Kat liże paznokcie - - - - - - - - - - - - Ilaj stara się zachowaj spokój i nerwowo przełyka ślinę - - - - - - - - - - - Pinkie ssą włosa - - - - - - - - Gisel składa dłonie do modlitwy - - - - - Rarity unosi w dłoni 4 podkówki, podrzuca je - - - - - Jedna leci do Roberto, 3 lecą w górę i zaczynają opadać - - - - - - - - - Odpada Gisel! Podkówki spadają do rąk Ilaja, Pinkie i Kat. Gisel – No nie. Rarity – Tak, odpadasz. Gisel – Roberto ty podła kanalio! Twilight przywiązała Gisel do krowy, krowa ruszyła. Rarity – I tak kończy się ten odcinek. Witam finałową czwórkę. Odpocznijcie. Finałowa czwórka odeszła. Rarity – Żegnam was. Za nami emocjonujący odcinek. To była Totalna Porażka w Bziździszewie! Materiał dodatkowy: Gisel leży przywiązana do grzbietu krowy. Krowa wpada do wody, Gisel odwiązuje się, jednak ktoś łapie ją w sieć. Gisel otwiera oczy na pokładzie niewielkiej łódki. ??? – No, no, no… Szybko odpadłaś… zaraz po mnie. Gisel – Przestań Vivian, ten cham mnie wywalił. Vivian – Roberto… no nic… wypijmy… Napiły się rumu z gwinta i zaczęły się śmiać. Koniec Czy podobał ci się 13. odcinek TPWB? Tak Nie Czy jesteś zadowolony/na z eliminacji w 13 odc. TPWB? Tak Nie Komentarze i opinie (też te negatywne) Mile widziane :) Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki w Bziździszewie